


Dreaming

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is the human, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Diana is a yokai, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: Diana finds a human in the forest.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Dreaming

Diana let out a quiet inward sigh. The golden aura that emanated from the still butterfly cupped in her cold hands drifted towards her nostrils in a spiral with each breath she took. She gave one final sharp breath, and it disappeared. Blue eyes glowed as the Butterfly’s dream flashed through her mind. Darkness, struggling, light, an open meadow filled with flowers of all colors, a warm sun, a sparkling lake whose shores were scattered with white stones. Truly this dream was beautiful. Diana closed her eyes and savored the final taste of the dream. Then, she placed the sleeping butterfly back where it first lay, hidden under a leaf. Diana gazed up at the full moon. A cloud had covered it sometime during her meal. She could still feel the warm summer breeze on her skin, a quiet contrast to the slight chill of the summer night. 

Quietly she stepped through the tall grass; her bare feet muffled the noise of her steps. The long green tendrils brushed the hem of her skirt and tickled her translucent feet. She paid the sensation no mind. Diana had a mission to fulfill. She may have eaten her fill of dreams tonight, but she wanted to collect more. The glittering jars of dream pearls she held at home didn’t satisfy her. Her kind was greedy and never satisfied. They could not dream, and so they stole from others. Sorrowful dreams in their dark blues, joyful dreams like small embers, even the ‘bad’ dreams; colored in their dark purples and blacks. All were beautiful as they were empty. Diana wanted them all. Diana paused as a quiet noise joined the night’s song. It did not belong in the serenade of chirping crickets and flapping bat wings. Diana cocked her head as the noise made itself known once more. Breathing. It was a human’s soft snores, coming from one of the tall maple trees in the glen. 

Diana wouldn’t call it curiosity that made her seek out exactly who was making the noise, but rather it was the feeling of greed. For quiet snores meant sleeping and sleeping meant dreams. Hers was a selfish motive. Diana practically glided through the small glen towards the source of the snores. As she got closer, she identified the sleeping person as a human girl. The girl was in a ragged school uniform and was sleeping quite heavily; curled into the roots of the old maple. Her back was propped up by the trunk and her head was lolling to the side. Her brunette hair was tangled, and her small topknot was half undone and tangled with twigs. Diana let out a quiet haughty sniff at the sight of drool slowly dripping from the comatose girl’s mouth. Yet she ignored the disheveled look of her prey, simply because of the silver aura that had begun to rise. A dream was being born.

Diana slowly bent down and reached out to smooth the girl’s hair. No movement other than the soft rise and fall of the girl’s chest. She truly was asleep. Diana prided herself on being cautious, for during the witching hour, ayakashi and yokai like herself were visible to the more sensitive humans. She watched for a minute longer, and the silver aura began to show hues of gold. Ever so slowly, she reached out and grabbed the wrist of the sleeper next to her. It was time to collect this dream. Diana didn’t expect the girl’s eyes to open. Sharp blue met a dazed red. “Hello.”

Diana dropped the now awake girl’s wrist like she had been burned. She nearly fell over from shock. Diana could have sworn that this human couldn’t possibly see her. The wind. The night wind had blown back the clouds, allowing the light to shine on her body. No longer was her form covered in the shadow. The light allowed even the dullest human to perceive her. Diana let out a quiet curse and turned to go. Humans were a vain race, one that withered shortly after being born. They were but a single breath during a yokai’s lifetime, and it wouldn’t do to mingle. A warm hand clasped her wrist. An echo from her own touch earlier.

“Please wait. I’m a little lost” The brunette nervously ran a hand through her hair as she gripped Diana’s wrist. “I am Atsuko Kagari, do you know the way out of this forest? I was at the lodge with my uncle and I wandered off and got lost, I really need help.”

Diana let out a sigh. Humans these days had no sense. Giving out a name without regards to the multitude of harmful spells that could be cast. No regard for any self-preservation whatsoever. How foolish could they be? Diana attempted to pry Akko’s hand from her wrist. “No. Wait here. I am sure a rescue will come for you soon.” Diana refused to meet those eyes again. It was a lie that a rescue would come. This glen was hidden well. A playground for spirits. Akko would either starve or some other yokai would come and finish her off.

Diana freed herself with a twist, and Atsuko let out a cry of dismay. Diana took a step away from her, and Atsuko retaliated by flinging herself around Diana’s waist. Diana stood firm and let out a quiet sigh, one hand resting on the brown locks of hair. They were soft. She could feel Atsuko’s tears leaking through her shirt, and the quiet fearful shakes that ran through the brunette’s body. This was turning out to be quite bothersome. She might as well rid herself of Atsuko now, rather than resort to expending more effort on the human. Besides, if she learned of where the human lived, she could harvest dreams from her. Once more she twisted herself from Atsuko’s iron grip.

“Come.” Diana said as she held out a hand. Comfort was a human need, and it was more preferable to have the sobbing girl clinging to her hand than her whole body. Atsuko’s hand frantically clasped Diana’s. It seemed as if Atsuko didn’t notice the translucent state of Diana’s body. Diana gently tugged Atsuko forward, ignoring Atsuko’s frantic scrubbing of her face. It was a futile effort to wipe away tears and snot. Atsuko was merely spreading dirt around. Sighing heavily once more, Diana halted her steps. She reached into the breast pocket of her shirt and pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with lavender. “Here.”

Atsuko took the handkerchief with a watery smile and a thank you. She carefully wiped away all the dirt on her face and offered it back to Diana. Why Atsuko thought she would want a filthy handkerchief back was beyond Diana’s reasoning. Diana let out a hum and pushed it back to Atsuko. “I have no use for it, Atsuko. Keep it or throw it away. I care not.”

“Alright,” Akko said as she stowed it in her skirt pocket. “And, um, you can call me Akko. Atsuko feels sort of stiff.” Diana let out a noncommittal hum. It wouldn’t do to get attached to a human. Besides, this one was a rather filthy and silly one. It certainly did not cater to Diana’s refined taste.

“I see nothing wrong with Atsuko. Therefore I shall call you what I wish, human.” Diana turned away and resumed her walk, practically tugging Atsuko off her feet in her haste. She frowned as she heard Atsuko giggle slightly. She picked up her pace. Humans were rather annoying, and she did not wish to be in Atsuko’s company any longer. Diana kept her quick walk until she heard Atsuko’s smooth breaths turn ragged. Humans tired so easily, and they were only halfway down the mountain. Diana slowed her steps, allowing Atsuko to regain her breath. Diana frowned as she realized Atsuko was still trailing behind and beginning to stumble. Humans may not be able to see well at night, but the moon was bright tonight. Surely Atsuko was just incapable. She stumbled again and Diana let out a quiet groan of annoyance. It couldn’t be helped. 

“Here, Atsuko.” Diana released Atsuko’s and stepped in close. She placed one hand on Atsuko’s back and stooped down. She ignored the stutters of protest that flew from Atsuko’s mouth. She swept Atsuko’s legs out from under her and hoisted her up effortlessly. Once more she began her trek, ignoring the blubbering of the human in her arms. This certainly was faster. Diana glanced down at Atsuko. The brunette had taken on the color of a late autumn apple and was attempting to cover her face. Inwardly Diana smiled. Though they were ugly, humans were amusing. It made her want to play a trick or two. However, Diana ignored the impulse. She needed to collect more dreams after this, the moon would set soon. With the fading of the night, the higher quality dreams would fade as well.

Diana began to slow as they approached the foot of the mountain. Human lodgings were usually around this area. They loved to live in clans, and would be searching for Atsuko without a doubt. Diana scanned the trees, searching for torch fire and the shine of flashlights. Diana spared a glance at Atsuko. It seemed like she had grown tired during the journey, and had been lulled to sleep in Diana’s arms. Diana’s eyes shot back to the tree line as she saw a harsh light cut through the shadows and heard the frantic deep calls of a male human. The call for Atsuko’s name assured Diana that this was indeed the settlement Atsuko had come from. 

She gently shook Atsuko awake. It wouldn’t do to get punched in the face by a startled human. It wouldn’t hurt, but it was annoying to have to deal with apologies. Atsuko let out a few sleepy mumbles, and Diana shook her slightly harder. Atsuko’s eyes slowly fluttered open “Whazzat?” Atsuko slurred as she rejoined the realm of wakefulness.

“We have arrived; your Uncle is in the vicinity. I do not wish to be seen, and I have more tasks to complete tonight. Here is where we part” Diana gently slid Atsuko to her feet, keeping hold until she was steady.

“Thanks, Diana! Will I see you again? My family will be staying here all month.” Atsuko asked as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes. Diana made a noncommittal noise, she would not bind her fate to this human’s. She would probably leave this mountain and stay in the world of ayakashi and yokai, pouring over her dreams until the mountain was empty once more. Getting tied up in the affairs of humans always left a bad taste in her mouth. They were naught but dust in the wind, and interactions with them were best kept short.

“Go. Your Uncle is waiting.” Diana pointed over to the beam of light that began to head in the other direction. She was caught off guard when Atsuko darted forward and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks once more, Diana! I’ll see you tomorrow!” With that Diana watched Atsuko run after her Uncle. Diana smiled as she heard Atsuko get scolded for wandering off. She would never admit to following them to the edge of the forest, warding off wayward yokai with her presence.

“Akko...how interesting.” Diana supposed it couldn’t be helped. Diana looked towards the sky. It was gaining light. Reds and purples were mixing with the inky black. Her hunting time was gone, and the pathway back home would surely be closed. It would be more beneficial to rest until the next night. She would make her way back to the glen and the maple tree. It had seemed like a comfortable place to rest, after all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun gently shone down through the leaves of the maple, gently dappling Diana with its warm light. The wind gently played with her hair, and carried the sweet smell of the wildflowers. Birds sang their songs, greeting the sun. Diana sat under the tree, dozing but not quite asleep. In the day hours no human could see her, but it wouldn’t hurt to be cautious. It would have been more worthwhile to have slept in the youkai world among the shadows, but she was curious. Akko had sparked something in her that she wanted to know more about. Diana would be content to watch from the shadows until her curiosity was fulfilled.

The quiet snapping of undergrowth alerted Diana to another presence. She didn’t open her eyes, but cast out her senses. It wouldn’t do to get startled from a mere squirrel after all. As hidden as the youkai and ayakashi were, they still had their pride. Diana honed in on the presence she felt. Human, smelling of woodsmoke, soap, and ointment. They were young and female. Diana’s eyes quickly opened as she matched it up with the same presence from last night. It was Akko.

She quietly watched as Akko bumbled her way through the clearing. Diana noticed that she had changed from her uniform to simple denim shorts and a red shirt. She watched as the brunette moved the brush and checked under stones as if she was looking for something. Diana continued her silent observation as Akko walked farther and farther into the glen. When Akko locked eyes with Diana, the youkai stiffened. Humans couldn’t see youkai during the day. The cover of the moon and shadows during the witching hours were the only time the two worlds met. Yet Akko’s eyes lit up as she bounded towards Diana. 

“Diana!” Akko shouted as she tackled the poor yokai. Diana winced in response. How could Akko see her? During the day, no less? Humans these days were notoriously duller than their predecessors. They no longer noticed the ayakashi that roamed the earth, playing tricks and causing calamity. The fact that Akko could see her in broad daylight was disconcerting. Diana felt the back of her neck prickle in anxiety.

“Atsuko,” Dinaa said with a slow nod, covering her anxiety. “I see you have returned.” Diana pried Akko off once more and ran a hand over her shirt to smooth the wrinkles. Akko smiled and gave a vigorous nod. Diana tried not to pinch the bridge of her nose. The oncoming headache she felt was surely caused by the human. She gave a small sigh and stood up. Diana offered her hand to Akko, and the brunette readily took it. With a small tug, Diana helped pull Akko up to her feet. 

Diana released Akko’s hand and made a move to walk away, but Akko grabbed onto her sleeve. How a people could disregard manners without a care always surprised Diana. The sheer audacity of humanity was never ending. “Diana,” Akko said as she tugged Diana’s sleeve, pulling her out of her thoughts, “can you show me around the mountain?”

Diana hummed in thought. On one hand, she’d be stuck playing guide to Akko. On the other, she could always attempt to ditch her. Diana frowned slightly at the thought. Akko getting lost again would be more of a hassle. Humans were fragile and the other Ayakashi were not as forgiving. Another search for Akko would lead to more humans crawling over the mountain. She would escort Akko, just so that Diana could enjoy peace. Diana had been planning to shadow the girl anyway. This was a minor deviation from the original plan.

“I shall escort you, Atsuko, wherever you wish to go,” Diana said “as long as you give me payment.” Diana reached forward and picked up a lock of Akko’s hair. She felt her lips twist into a feral smile. She relished the power she felt coursing through her veins. It thrummed of a power old, of the forgotten days when youkai were feared and didn’t live in hiding from a world that had forgotten them. And yet, some part of her hated the way Akko’s eyes flashed with fear for a split second at her actions. The sharp tang of Akko’s fear that flooded her senses. Diana hated it. She pulled away quickly, turning away from those fearful eyes.

“What would be the payment?” Diana heard Akko stutter. She heard the rustling of clothes. Akko must be shifting uncomfortably. Akko’s heartbeat thudded in Diana’s ears, hard and fast. Like prey. Diana closed her eyes and forced herself to block it out. She ate dreams, not flesh. She was not uncivilized. Only a fallen youkai consumed human flesh. She resided in light, not in the darkness of the fallen.

Diana quickly spun on her heel to face Akko again. She held out her hands to the side, palms up. A gesture to help Akko feel at ease, ensure her that Diana meant no harm. “That, my dear Akko, would be a dream.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I figured you weren’t human,” Diana heard Akko pant as she followed Diana up the steep rocky slope. “No normal person gets face tattoos like that.” 

Diana chose not to comment, and instead grabbed Akko. Her facial stripes indicated that she was powerful. To call them ‘face tattoos’ were demeaning. She hoisted Akko effortlessly up the rocky slope, ignoring Akko’s squawks of indignation at suddenly being swung around. Akko was soft, Diana noticed as she set Akko down. She had to be careful. One wrong move and she could crush Akko. Diana loosened her grip slightly. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“Look, Akko” Diana gestured to the horizon. The climb had been worth it. The foothills of the mountain rolled out before them. The tops of the trees were swaying slightly in the breeze; it looked like a distant green ocean sprawled before them. The setting sun’s light bathed the sky in a golden halo. It added an ethereal quality that made the view below seem like a painting. Diana looked over at Akko. The brunette had her mouth opened slightly and her eyes were filled with wonder. Diana felt a tug on her sleeve and smiled. She felt at peace. 

“Diana,” Akko broke the silence between them “Why do you want my dreams?” Diana gave a small hum. She knew Akko had been curious this entire time. During the long climb, she had been fidgety and had constantly been looking over at Diana. As if Diana wouldn’t notice those glances. Akko had been quite obvious with them. Diana took a breath and thought over her answer.

“Yokai and ayakashi from the moment of our birth never forget anything. We keep all our important memories. As such, no matter how much we sleep, we never dream.” Diana kept her eyes focused on the horizon. She could feel the pity in Akko’s gaze. She didn’t understand why. Dreams were inferior; an affliction to those who couldn’t remember. They teased others with memories that would never be recalled. Diana was free from such constraints, so why did she feel wronged when Akko looked at her. 

“Is that why you want mine?” Akko’s voice was gentle. Diana felt a warm hand on hers. She continued to avoid Akko’s gaze, choosing to look at Akko’s hand instead. It was tanned, shades darker than her own skin. It also lacked the translucent quality of Diana’s. Akko was a being who belonged in this world, Diana wasn’t. It was reflected in how solid and warm Akko was, how real.

“Somewhat. My clan lives off of dreams. It's our sustenance.” Diana moved her hand so that her fingers laced with Akko’s. The warmth was addicting. It was like she had a small fire cupped in her hands.

“Are there more of you?” Akko sidled closer to Diana with this remark, resting her head on Diana’s shoulder. Diana stiffened, but she allowed it. Both of them looked out once more at the setting sun. Reds and indigoes streaked the horizon.

“I am the last. We are an old and outdated race, much like other ayakashi.” Diana began to move her thumb across Akko’s hand, tracing gentle circles. She didn’t want to lose herself in the memories of old. Never forgetting was as much as a curse as a blessing.

“I’m sorry.” Akko blurted out. Diana glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. The brunette looked near tears. Diana didn’t like it. Diana liked beautiful things, and Akko was most beautiful when she was smiling.

“Whatever for? They were weak. It is the way of life. Ayakashi and Yokai live long, but not forever. We fade after a time.”

“Hey Diana, do you only eat human dreams?”

“No,” Diana paused and looked at the sunset. It had almost sunk under the horizon completely. “All life has dreams. Trees, butterflies, humans, all share the wonder of dreaming. Would you like to see one?” Diana could probably find a dream at this hour. She wanted Akko to experience other’s dreams. Life outside of humanity could be beautiful, if one had the chance to see it.

\---------------------------

Diana led Akko through the forest, quietly matching her pace with Akko’s. The last dregs of light were fading, and she wanted to make sure that Akko wouldn’t stumble and fall. Diana was eager to find a dream close to where Akko was lodging. It was best to avoid a repeat of the night before. Diana scanned the pathway as the two walked. Finally spotting the elusive golden mist, she paused. Akko stumbled into Diana’s back, jarred by the sudden stop.

“Here.” Diana walked up towards a tree and gently placed a hand on the rough bark. It was old and twisted. Diana reached her hand towards Akko’s. The brunette clasped it, and Diana pulled her into an embrace. 

“Be careful, and stay close to me.” Diana muttered into Akko’s ear as she began to activate the magic. Akko looked at her questioningly, but nodded. With that, Diana closed her eyes; and they both began to fall.

Diana opened her eyes and surveyed the world around her. She was in the dream, and Akko was still in her arms. It looked like this was a peaceful dream, one of a calm day in the forest. Diana gently shook Akko to awareness. The brunette gave a small murmur and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw the scenery around her, Akko sat upright. Diana had to dodge before Akko’s forehead collided with hers. 

“Is this the dream?” Akko said as she gazed around at the forest around her. Her eyes were full of wonder. What used to be an aged tree was now a younger sapling half its previous size. Sunlight dappled around them through the leaves, and a few yards away a doe and her fawn were grazing. Diana nodded and put a finger to her lips.

“Though we are in a dream, creatures are aware of our presence. The deer will not linger if you continue to be excitable.” Diana said in a hushed whisper. Akko clapped a hand to her mouth and nodded vigorously. Together they watched the pair of deer quietly graze for a moment. Diana smiled at the peace she felt. Akko was nestled under her chin. The breeze was sweet and the sunlight gentle. Diana wouldn’t mind spending an eternity wrapped up in this dream.

“It seems like a curse that you can’t experience this for yourself, Diana.” Akko whispered. Diana gave a startled blink. Akko’s sudden comment had pulled her from her sleepy reverie.

“To you, it may seem awful, but for us it is merely the way of life. We never forget, so we cannot dream. However, I enjoy this experience, with you.” Diana avoided Akko’s eyes again as she spoke. It was somewhat embarrassing admitting that she did enjoy Akko’s presence. She wasn’t as much of a bother as Diana first assumed. She gave a startled cry as Akko twisted in her grip and threw her arms around Diana. “Diana, I’ll share my dreams with you!” Akko declared, her eyes lit with a fiery passion. “I want you to be happy!” Diana smiled at Akko’s antics. 

“Very well, Akko. I look forward to the happiness you’ll bring.” Diana looked at Akko with gentle eyes. She didn’t want this moment to end. However, the crackling of undergrowth startled them both. Diana whipped around to see the deer had run off, thoroughly startled from Akko’s earlier declaration. Diana couldn’t hold it back anymore and began to laugh. She stood up and pulled Akko with her.

“Akko, shall we give chase?” Diana said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Akko just laughed and tugged Diana’s wrist, dragging Diana after the deer. Diana allowed Akko to tug her off her feet, stumbling after the brunette fully entranced. The undergrowth snapped under their feet as they gave gleeful chase.

“You know Diana, you’ve been calling me Akko all day! And here I thought that you were stuck up!” Akko called over her shoulder. Diana just answered with a laugh. The brunette had brought light and warmth to her world of shadow. If the gods were real, Diana wanted to spend forever with Akko.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana gently carried Akko back down the mountain. After the trip through the forest’s dream, Akko had fallen back asleep and Diana had opted to carry her once more. She ignored the golden aura around the brunette. Akko was too precious to be a mere food source. Diana wanted the memory of their fun to stay with Akko. She gently placed Akko on the ground; they were still in the tree line hidden from the view of the cabin.

“Akko.” Diana softly called Akko’s name. The brunette rubbed the sleep from her eyes and propped herself up to look around. “I brought you home.”

“Hey.” Akko said in a sleepy daze. She got up groggily and gave Diana a hug. “Can I see you again tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Diana said as she brushed dirt from Akko’s shirt. “I will be waiting in the clearing.”

“Did you take your payment?”

Diana bit her lip. “Yes.” she lied smoothly. Akko nodded and began to tottle off to the house. 

Diana made sure to watch until Akko had gotten inside safely. For a few more hours, she lingered. Listening to the song of the night, the whisper of the trees, and if she strained to hear it; Akko’s soft breaths. She wished that she could be there to guard Akko’s dreams. Instead, she contented herself with watching from afar. She stayed in the vicinity, devouring dreams from the nearby wildflowers. As she ate, she plucked a few and tucked them into her breast pocket. Akko would find them beautiful, and Diana wanted to share them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day that month, Diana would meet Akko at the glen. She’d tell Akko stories about other ayakashi and youkai. They’d hunt for wildflowers to press, and Akko would offer Diana shiny stones she’d find along the paths. Diana loved spending time with Akko; every day was a gift, with something new to appreciate. The way the cool mountain stream flowed over her feet, the smell of the flowers, the butterflies in the meadows, and the berries on the vine.

Though Diana said she only ate dreams she had enjoyed sampling the human food Akko had brought. She had tempted Diana with wild berries and Japanese sweets, and Diana had learned she couldn’t say no to Akko’s face. Diana’s favorite had been the Popsicle Akko had brought from the cabin’s freezer. The icy watermelon flavor had been sweet, yet not overbearing. The color also reminded her of Akko’s eyes. Yet another perk, not that she would admit it to the brunette. 

All the while, Diana had a sense of foreboding. The summer couldn’t last forever, and Diana didn’t belong in this world. Akko was human, and she couldn’t join Diana in the realm of youkai. She’d either be eaten or pass away all too soon. Diana’s heart throbbed at the thought of Akko being ripped from her through death. Diana couldn’t bear the idea of watching Akko slowly age and wither. Yet there was no way to turn her into a youkai. 

Besides, Diana was a being filled with power, and Akko was human. Over time, Diana’s aura would cause Akko to sicken and die. She had seen it happen before, with a nogitsune and her human lover. The gentle human had been crushed under the weight of being exposed to the dark kitsune's power after a year. If Diana was to preserve Akko, she would need to stay at a distance. Diana knew what needed to be done. The summer would end how it started, like a dream.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had once again begun to set; Akko had been laying in Diana’s lap playing with her hair. She had been trying to give Diana a small braid, but was failing miserably. Diana knew that Akko had picked up on her anxiety, and that she was hiding something.

“Akko,” Diana tried to say without her voice cracking “I think you should take a nap.” Akko blinked at Diana and gave a smile. There was uncertainty in her eyes.

“Okay!” Diana didn't look at Akko’s face as the brunette dropped the small braid she had been working on. Akko settled more comfortably into Diana’s lap. “Hey Diana,” Akko opened one eye and looked at her. “If I ever got the chance to be born again, I’d like to spend more time with you.”

“I would like that very much too, Akko. So much.” Diana said softly, touching Akko’s face. She leaned over and kissed Akko’s forehead. Then, she cast a spell. 

Akko had fallen asleep instantly. Diana wasn’t sure whether to be proud that her spell had worked, or distraught. All she had to do now, was wait. Wait for the moment when she would steal Akko’s dream, and memory, of herself. If they had to part, Diana didn’t want Akko to suffer. She was fairly certain that Akko knew what she had planned. The brunette had looked at her with such pity, much like on the second day they had met. Diana had felt it in her gaze, even if she didn't meet eyes with Akko. 

When Diana saw the golden aura around Akko, she hesitated. Was this what was really best? Did Akko deserve this? Diana took a shaky breath. She was a heartless yokai. It didn’t matter what was best, or what Akko deserved. All that mattered was Diana’s will, and Diana’s will was to be forgotten. Akko deserved to find a normal human lover, and to live a normal life away from yokai and ayakashi. Away from the danger that Diana presented. Diana would fulfill the contract she had made with Akko at the beginning of summer. Steeling her resolve, Diana finally stole Akko’s dream.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akko walked along the road from school. Ever since the summer she had stayed at her Uncle’s cabin, she had felt empty. Like something was missing, but she didn’t know what. She wanted to chew at something with how frustrated she felt. She should have some gum in her pocket. Jamming her hand roughly into her pocket, Akko felt her hand brush against a wad of cloth. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a handkerchief, embroidered with lavender. She didn’t know where it had come from, no one in her family used handkerchiefs. It felt so familiar though. 

She stuffed the handkerchief back into her pocket and kept walking. As she walked, she tried to remember what she had done that summer. All she recalled was running through the mountains with someone. Who that someone was, she didn’t know. Perhaps it was someone from another family at a different campground. Lost in her thoughts, Akko accidentally bumped her shoulder into someone. 

“I’m so sorry!” She blurted out frantically. The person she had bumped into looked to be someone her age. Blonde hair and a raggedy little braid. Clear blue eyes. A familiar white skirt. The gold pendant she wore made Akko’s heart twist. She looked painfully familiar, like someone from a painful memory she couldn’t recall. “Uh, do I know you?” The stranger smiled and shook her head. With a wave, she walked away. All Akko could do was watch, confused. Something urged her to chase after the stranger. Akko took a deep breath, and in a single moment, she made her choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a trip! Based around a short au I thought up because who doesn't like demons?  
> This is the longest thing I have written in one sitting to date, so I think I am getting better in that area. Now to actually learn how to write well....


End file.
